


Headcanons for the four in the tags

by jackisbaby



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Just some headcanons of mine. Enjoy.
Relationships: "Night Night" Bergara/"Legs" Madej, Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not on crack this time!!! Also, I'm not putting parentheses around Night Night and Legs. I might do another one of these later, sorry this is so short.

* Night Night and Legs are totally together. You can't change my mind. *Ricky and C. C. are always trying to one-up each other. C. C. saves a city? Ricky planted the bomb. So on and so forth.

*They're always protecting each other and hurting people for each other. *Any time Ricky is called in for questioning, he ''manages to escape.''

*Night Night once murdered a guy for checking out Legs. *C. C., although one of the greatest detectives of all time, has never had a run-in with the Mafia.

*Legs plays a harmonica and Night Night absolutely despises it. *Ricky's high enough in the Mafia to make demands, but not ridiculous ones.

*They both love Frozen 2, but would never admit it to anyone. *It's really just a game of cat-and-mouse for these two.


	2. More headcanons bc I fucking can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bc some of you seem to love these. This is all for now, but I will most definitely write more later, I promise. Also, catch me in my Legs/Night Night bullshit/feelings. I’ll be crying in the corner of cute overload.

*Legs and Night Night love to torment Ricky with purposely horrible singing and the most obscene make-our sounds ever.

*C.C. absolutely has one of Ricky’s initials rings. He got it in the mail from the man himself.

*Ricky feels like he has to babysit Legs and Night Night when the boss leaves the alone together.

*Although everyone hates to admit it, Legs and Night Night are extremely smart, and have saved many people’s asses multiple times.

*C.C. is very intelligent, although his common sense is lacking.


End file.
